Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 June 2016
09:47 hej baton 09:47 Hey Ozzborn 09:52 hehe śmiechowe to 09:57 jestem sliczny 09:58 Halo halo 09:58 o/ 09:59 Hej Rzymku 10:00 Hej Az, Hej Sajko :D 10:01 http://squadyourself.suicidesquad.com/#/ 10:22 rzymku 10:49 Ceś Wam 10:56 Mam ss avatar. 10:56 Ale nie chce mi sie go zmniejszać. 10:56 Eh. 10:56 leń 10:57 Hej Kuro 10:58 Ozzy, cóż chciałeś? 10:58 I hej Piniaku 10:58 Ozz smaży indyka 10:59 Ceś Rzymciu 11:00 Mniam 11:01 rzymku 11:01 http://squadyourself.suicidesquad.com/#/ 11:01 do it 11:02 http://img-9gag-fun.9cache.com/photo/aQx4o8q_460sv.mp4 to o much internet 11:02 Zrobić sobie avek 11:02 Hmm 11:03 A jest wersja z czapką SS? xD 11:03 mam skurcza 11:05 to sie okres nazywa 11:05 albo ciąża 11:06 Będą małe Nowusie? 11:09 No i jak? 11:09 na to chyba wygląda 11:09 pytanie kto jest ojcem 11:09 Hmm 11:19 Gra ktoś? 11:19 ale w łydce 11:19 ale to było straszne ;-; 11:20 Piniak 11:20 A w czo? 11:20 W LoLa? 11:21 Jeszcze jak. 11:21 Dodawaj 11:22 o 11:22 znalazłam zdjęcie rycerza 11:22 albo to może nie rycerz 11:22 Daj 11:22 Kuro 11:22 Grasz? 11:22 Będę jadła teraz 11:22 To szybko. 11:22 Poczekamy. 11:23 http://imgur.com/K477dPz 11:23 bo w sumie podobny ale taki inny 11:23 Przecież to z kurachana x[[]]DDD 11:23 och 11:23 wiedziałam 11:23 tzn. nie wiedziałam 11:23 ale dobrze skojarzyłam 11:24 To ja pokażę naśmieszniejszy chanowy mem o gwiezdnych wojnach 11:24 http://screenshot.sh/m7zczfKR9hTOx 11:28 ;-; 11:28 Co jest Nowuś? ^^ 11:28 nie rozumiem tego mema ;-; 11:29 pójdę grać w simsy ;_; 11:29 To czekaj 11:29 Dam coś lepszego 11:29 Co powiesz na korwina bez wąsa http://screenshot.sh/owovB1dnseb8h 11:30 Helou 11:30 to jest straszne ;_; 11:30 Nosuś! ^^ 11:30 Hej 11:30 Hej Nosełe 11:31 Wszystkiego najlepszego 13,5 godziny po terminie! ^^ 11:31 Dziękuję ^^ 11:31 Korwinowi bez wąsa brakuje jeszcze dresu z paskami i słowiańskiego przykuca 11:31 A przynajmniej tak mi się kojarzy. 11:32 oh ;-; 11:32 Kyurone 11:34 ? 11:34 Jem 11:37 https://media.giphy.com/media/xT0BKDIwzgPHWRFDm8/giphy.gif 11:37 Mniam mniam :[[]]3 11:38 Napisz kiedy będziesz mogła grać, kochanie. 11:40 ok 11:40 chomiki mnie przerażają ;-; 11:41 http://screenshot.sh/n9II7Ewd19I9T 11:41 Ej Piniaku 11:41 Jak wyłączyć auto-atak? 11:41 Nowo co Ty pierniczysz, one są słodkie ;-; 11:41 są straszne D: 11:42 a ich opiekunowie jeszcze gorsi ;--; 11:42 Nigdy 11:42 Nie jedzcie 11:42 Indyka 11:42 >ozz go robił 11:42 Nom 11:42 Widać 11:42 xd 11:42 Bo przypalony 11:42 xd 11:42 ;_; 11:42 a wracając do chomika 11:42 nowa ty chyba chcesz znowu mi odpalic karu mode 11:42 moja koleżanka miała 11:42 Ja bym takiego indyka od Ozza se zjadł 11:43 Pewnie smaczny Tylko Kuro taka wybredna 11:43 później się nim znudziła i wyrzuciła go przez okno ._. 11:43 kuro bardzo wybredna 11:43 a ja nie zjadłabym indyka ;-; 11:43 No widzisz, mówię 11:43 świadomość tego, że jem coś, co kiedyś żyło jest okropna ;-; 11:43 Jak można wyrzucić chomika. 11:43 lol 11:43 to jest super świadomośc 11:44 Ale Nowa 11:44 Wyobraź sobie 11:44 szkoda ze nie można jeść ludzi 11:44 Że lepiej zjeść 11:44 No w ustawieniach wyłączasz. 11:44 Takiego indyka 11:44 bo inaczej jego śmierć poszła na marne 11:44 Kuro buro grasz? 11:44 Mamę? 11:44 ;-; 11:44 Marne 11:44 Czytaj oczami 11:44 A nie rączkami 11:44 Kuro 11:45 ale ten indyk równie dobrze mógłby żyć ;_; 11:45 i spełniać się 11:45 jako indyk 11:45 i ten 11:45 chodzić sobie 11:45 Ale gdyby nie został teraz zabity 11:45 Wczoraj jak piekliśmy kiełbaski to słyszeliśmy jak ich dusze krzyczą. 11:45 To i tak by umarł 11:45 i robić te różne indycze rzeczy ;-; 11:45 no umarłby ;-; 11:45 ale szczęśliwy i spełniony 11:45 indyk nie dobry bo Turkey 11:45 Ozz gra? 11:45 Czy Ozz nie gra? 11:45 da 11:46 w sobotę nie udało mi się uratować kotka i teraz pokutuję ._. 11:46 jedzenie mięsa spoko 04:23 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 04:28 Co to było> 04:28 ? 04:29 Obca forma życia (?) 04:30 Nie no. 04:32 Pan od (lf) 04:36 howdy! 04:37 hOi! 04:38 o/ 04:39 co tam? 04:43 Świętujcie moi kochani 04:43 Nie z powodu ćwierćfinałów 04:43 Ale Wasza ulubienica ma bana. 04:44 kto jest naszą ulubienicą? 04:44 Darth Ikaross 04:45 aah....ona..... 04:45 to fajnie 04:45 nie znam jej 04:51 kurcze....te porywające rozmowy.....ta ciągłość wypowiedzi na czacie....nie nadążam, za tym co się tutaj dzieje! 04:51 uwielbiam sarkazm 04:52 Czemu ma bana? :o 04:52 Za wulgi i spam 04:52 Yay! 04:52 ta ilość kropek 04:53 no akurat co do kropek w moich wypowiedziach.....chyba musisz się po prostu przyzwyczaić XD 04:53 nie 04:53 wiecej niż 3 takie same znaki to flood 04:54 a my nie lubimy floodu 04:54 czyli łamanie regulaminu 04:54 regulamin też nie lubi floodu 04:54 a łamanie regulaminu = kick 04:54 okej...postaram się ograniczać 04:54 a później ban 04:54 wierzymy w ciebie 04:54 Ozz 04:54 nie strasz nowych userków 04:54 To moja działka. 04:55 będę 04:55 elo kyu 04:55 Nie wiem czemu ale obecna sytuacja na czacie jest dla mnie słodka. 04:55 o czym wczoraj gadaliście jak polazłe? 04:55 okej...może postraszcie mnie razem...ciekawe czy się komuś to uda XD 04:56 Elo Ryceł 04:56 O niczym w sumie 04:56 Khawki 04:56 zresztą jakie straszenie, to wszytko są dobre rady 04:56 Jak już używasz tych kropek 04:56 To dużych liter też używać 04:56 używaj* 04:57 no kurcze...nie siedzę tutaj nawet jeszcze pół godziny, a już mnie wszyscy poprawiają... 04:57 http://lowcygier.pl/promocje-pudelkowe/gry-w-biedronce-od-27-06-poznalismy-pelna-liste-tytulow/ 04:58 nie siedzisz nawet pół godziny i tyle rzeczy się nauczyłaś 04:58 brawo ty 04:58 o właśnie! żebym nie miał później problemów...nie zaliczacie do przekleństw takich słów jak "kurde" czy "cholera", co nie? 04:59 o/ 04:59 Helou 04:59 Hej 05:00 jestem zbyt zjarany 05:00 żeby z tobą dyskutować 05:00 elo 05:01 http://media.tumblr.com/530b4385cd956a7889110928aa521491/tumblr_inline_neyeneJIuG1r60qr7.gif 05:01 #facestairs 05:02 Hm. 05:02 Tak. 05:02 Ale po co ten #? 05:03 a po co się dodaje #? 05:03 porównywanie osób z wiki do postaci z lola 05:03 zawsze spoko 05:04 kto jest kim? XD 05:05 Hm. 05:06 Po co daje się #? 05:07 zależy od środowiska XD 05:07 alu 05:07 \o 05:07 o/ 05:07 hi 05:07 Rycerz Śmierci 05:07 porównywanie osób z wiki do postaci z lola 05:08 Hm 05:08 Kto jest kim? 05:08 ja tam chyba nie pasuję do żadnej postaci z lola. ;p 05:08 w c++ do zaimplementowania biblioteki 05:08 w pythonnie poprzedza komentarz 05:08 na twitterze służy do tagowania 05:08 nie chce mi się więcej wypisywać XD 05:09 w javie też jest do komentarza (chyba) 05:09 możliwe 05:09 Ja pasuję do Teemo. I jego śmiechu. 05:09 A dlaczego dajesz # na czacie? ;-; 05:09 dla sławy? atencji? 05:10 Aha 05:10 Aviś....To nie Ty decydujesz do kogo pasujesz w lolu...to musi być mniej subiektywna opinia 05:10 ty jesteś Jinx 05:10 ozz to braum 05:10 Że ja? x'D 05:10 Rzym to olaf x'D 05:10 a ja to Zed albo Jax 05:10 no to niezły splif 05:10 x'D 05:11 wąsowo 05:11 ja tam do nikogo nie pasuję. :X 05:11 Jejku, nie wiem, czy chcę, żeby Ozz był Braumem 05:11 Bo mam wtedy przerypane 05:11 x'D 05:11 bardziej bym na gragasa pasował 05:11 Kostko. Bądź Lulu i zamieniaj każdego w wiewiórkę. (y) 05:12 ale ja nie wiem czy ty jesteś taki gruby 05:12 ludzie, zrozumcie....nie Wy wybieracie do kogo pasujecie, bo wtedy po prostu wybieracie postać która wam się podoba 05:12 Bo to chyba wiewiórka. 05:12 aha 05:12 Czkawko. Nie. 05:12 To jest cebulica. 05:12 x'D 05:12 jakby można było wybrać, to wybrałbym fiddlesticka. ale ja po prostu nie pasuję. :C 05:12 ale ona jest irytująca albo on 05:12 ja? 05:13 To Teemo. 05:13 cube ty się na poro nadajesz 05:13 Nie. Teemo jest wkurzający. Przynajmniej dla mnie. 05:13 mały buały i puchaty 05:13 Kostka to Poro 05:13 biały 05:13 Trzeba Cię karmić 05:13 I jak rośniesz 05:13 yo 05:13 To wybuchasz 05:13 :3 05:13 Elo. 05:13 Ale chyba jeden poro jest czarny czy cuś. 05:13 o/ 05:14 Niee 05:14 czarnego nie ma 05:14 ale są z wąsami 05:14 Jak Braum nakarmi Poro to ma wąsy 05:14 ło luju, poro, dobra, tylko znaleźć te porochrupki, czy co to tam było... 05:14 no nie, cookiezi #1 w osu ;-; 05:14 A ja czytałam gdzieś, że jest czarny czasem. .-. Ale trudno. 05:15 Aż sprawdzę 05:15 Jezu. 05:15 rufus #2 ;-; 05:15 >wpisz czarne poro w google 05:15 >rajstopy czarne - Darmowe rajstopy czarne filmiki porno - xxx rajstopy ... 05:15 mam nadzieję, że rufus odzyska koronę... 05:16 Pierwszy wynik zawsze spoko 05:16 jezu x'DDDD 05:16 ale zwała 05:16 05:16 Albo 4 05:16 >Murzynki - Ostre Porno 05:17 szaleństeo 05:17 szaleństwo 05:18 google taki pomocny 05:19 btw. "the rock" ma swój kanał na tubie 05:20 O. Czarny Poro pojawia się gdy Shaco/LeBlanc gdy ma swojego klona umiera. 05:20 Z tego co pamiętam. :P 05:21 A faktycznie 05:21 W trybie Showdown (rok 2013), po pokonaniu przeciwnika, ze stworów i wież wyskakują owe zwierzaki. 05:21 W tym trybie, kiedy bohater zginie, który posiada umiejętność tworzenia klonów i przetrwa jego kopia (LeBlancLeBlanc i ShacoShaco), wtedy z niego wyskoczy czarny poro mający około 10.000 punktów zdrowia. 05:22 whoa...to mi się takich ciekawostek nawet nie chciałoby szukać 05:23 No cóż. Przynajmniej wiesz coś więcej. 05:23 czat bawi i uczy XD 05:24 uczy patologii 05:24 Uczy tego jak bardzo ludzie są dziwni. 05:26 mhm 05:29 o/ 05:30 puczi en penzi 05:30 puczi en penzi? 05:30 puczi en penzi. 05:31 https://youtu.be/n9_LlmW6WMc?t=15s 05:40 .v. 2016 06 25